Fugitive
by roboman7921
Summary: Cover story for Ice Wolf in Snowdin. This is just a short story I did while I was bored. It's a one-shot so there's not as much effort in it.
1. Bravery

I trudged along the path to town. I despised having to do chore work for the house, but Father always said "it's what keeps us alive." Either way, I had no argument to grant. I had to do the work anyways.

I sighed, as I looked up into the sky. A beautiful light blue with a mix between small and large clusters of white. Clouds.

I've always wondered what it felt like to be on a cloud. But I knew I could never reach there. The only place that touches the clouds is that mountain.

Mount Ebott.

I've had thoughts of what was up there.

No one I've known has decided to explore it yet. It was just…there.

Guess I'll never know. I don't carry the gall to travel such a beast.

At that moment I stopped. Breaking from my train of thought, I looked around to figure out where I was.

Taking in my surroundings, I seemed to be in a forest. I wasn't worried about being lost however, as the ground was slightly damp from rainfall prior to yesterday. This left tracks in the dirt, and I would just have to follow them to make my way back to the road.

But the problem was I couldn't move.

Because something _else_ did. And I was not taking the chance of being attacked.

I prepared myself for anything, quickly equipping a small knife Father gifted me on a birthday. I slowly inched closer to a small bush, where I last saw motion.

Finally, I get close enough, and rip the foliage away.

…Only to be met with…

…A wolf cub.

But it stood on its hind legs, and its front paws were used as hands, shielding itself away from me.

I've never seen such a creature.

I was amazed; baffled to say the least that it existed.

It looked between me and my knife with pleading eyes.

Oh.

I quickly stuffed my knife into a side pouch, and asked if it was alright.

It didn't speak.

I realized the stupidity of asking such a question, mentally reminding myself 'it's a wolf.'

I cautiously begin approaching the wolf, holding my arms out so it could see I was non-threatening.

I could see it wanted to run, to get away from me. But it was too scared to even move from its spot.

I wrapped my arms around his form, it giving a surprised yelp. We both being of somewhat equal size made it easier to hold on to. I could then feel it wrapping it's around me as well.


	2. Kindness & Integrity

Over time, me and the wolf began a friendship. But, I was unsure of how anyone would act, to me bringing home a wolf that could stand on two legs and had a somewhat human mentality, or to me bringing home a wolf in general. So, I kept its existence a secret.

Every day I would bring him food and water, play with him, talk to him (even if he could not understand me sometimes) and try and teach him to speak.

Days would turn into weeks, weeks into months, months to seasons, seasons to…

Well, let's just say that years have gone by, and now we're practically adults. I've learned a few things about it as well, one being Ice Wolf's a _he_. I've also learned that his favorite season was winter, and each winter we'd slide upon this lake turned to ice for fun. He'd enjoy that the most, so I called him Ice Wolf. He appreciated it and took to it well, keeping it as his name.

I've taught him everything I've learned through my education, giving him a similar intelligence to mine. He can speak my language fluently and can read and write. It kind of makes me want to be a teacher now, heh.

He's also decided he can fend for himself, so I can stop bringing him resources. He's also highly skilled in stealth apparently. Probably from all the years I've had to hide him away from the public. I'd try not to worry too much about it though, he always came back so I was satisfied.

But…something's been bugging me. It was obvious he wasn't from here, he was different from the other wolves, them being four-legged and feral. So one day, I confronted him about where he was from, and what he was. Where were his parents?

Then, he was silent.

I was afraid that I'd strike a nerve, that I had ended our bond. But, Ice Wolf looked up in a slight confusion. "I…thought you already knew…?" He replied.

I asked him "Knew what?"

"I'm a monster."

…A…monster?...

"How could you even say that? You're not a monster! You're one of the nicest and greatest people I know." I retorted, somewhat agitated that he felt that way about himself.

Ice Wolf gave an even more confused look. "Wha…?"

Then he gave a silent 'oh'. "Not THAT kind of monster. I mean, a monster. Like monster-kind and such."

It was my turn to give the confused look. "What's 'monster-kind?' Is that your race?" I asked.

He gave a slight nod, and continued. "A couple years before I met you, human and monsters had a war. The humans were afraid of monsters and attacked them. They eventually won and sealed monsters underground."

I clenched my fists, furious humanity would do such a selfish thing. I calmed myself and looked back to Ice Wolf. "I'm sorry."

Ice wolf waved it off. "Don't be."


	3. Perseverance

There was a deafening silence that entered the room, the both of us averting our gazes for a time.

I decided to break the silence. "Is that why you were so afraid of me on the day I met you?"

Ice Wolf jumped a bit from my sudden icebreaker, but nodded sadly. "Yeah."

"Where were your parents?"

…

"Ice Wolf?"

"I don't know." Ice Wolf declares, as slouched a bit. "I haven't seen them since the day they decided to fight in the war. I don't know if they're dead or alive or…" His words begin to die out.

I move over to him, and place a supporting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. You don't have to say anymore." He nods and lowers his head a bit.

"…I'm sure they're out there, somewhere." I sigh.

* * *

A few days pass after that talk.

But in those few days, something happened.

A child went missing.

Parents scurry around, in hopes of finding the child.

Small posters were placed up around. I eventually got my hands on one, and analyzed the child.

They were said to be last seen near Mt. Ebott. The child's name was Chara. They had reddish-brown hair, light pink cheeks, wore a green striped sweater, brown trousers and brown shoes. But what caught me off was their eyes.

Their blood red eyes. They seemed to pierce my soul just by looking at them.

Eventually I place the poster down, and go to see Ice Wolf to tell him what happened.

I open the door to where his room is.

…

He's **gone**.


	4. Patience

I've waited.

I've gone out and looked for him.

Nothing.

…

What if he was captured?

…What if he…?

Suddenly, my door bursts open, and Ice Wolf is there.

"I-Ice!" I stutter, rushing over to him. We give each other a brief hug. I pull away, looking at him confused. "Where were you? I thought you were captured or being tortured…"

Ice Wolf places his paw on my shoulder. "It's alright. I was going in the forest for a bit, but there were searching parties out there. I had to be extra careful coming back. Speaking of which, why were there search parties out there?" He asked. He then made a silent gasp. "I w-wasn't found out, was I?"

I shake my head quickly. "No, no you weren't found out. It's just…" I grab the poster once more, and show it to him. "This kid's missing."

Ice Wolf grabs hold of the poster. I tried to read his face for any given reaction, but he just became confused. "…They went missing around Mount Ebott? Is that the mountain north of the town?" He asked.

I nodded.

"But who would climb a mountain?"

I shrugged. Maybe we should check it out sooner or later.


	5. Justice

Somethings happened.

Something terrible.

They found the kid.

A monster was carrying him into town.

But the child was dead.

Me and Wolf watched the monster approach the village.

I don't know what or why…but I knew…

I **know** that that monster didn't kill the child.

Wolf gasped when he laid eyes upon the monster. "…The prince?!"

I looked over to him. "The 'prince?'"

"He's Asriel Dreemurr, son of Asgore Dreemurr, who is king of all monsters…" Huh. Never seen royalty before.

Then we heard screams.

The Asriel stopped dead in his tracks, confusion on his face.

"IT'S A MONSTER!"

"T-THERE'S THAT LOST CHILD!"

"KILL IT!"

Suddenly a sharp **thwang** rang in the air.

Before anyone could see it, an arrow was impaled into Asriel's chest.

Then another.

And another.

Asriel quickly turned and slowly walked back to where he came, even with the multiple arrows in his chest and going in his back. From the orifices the arrows created, leaked dust.

All with a smile.

Ice Wolf however, was mortified and silently cried.

I was terrified. I had never seen the townspeople act this way. We were a peaceful village. Nothing bothered us, and we never bothered any other surrounding settlements.

This raised my alert from 'keeping Wolf hidden' to 'get Wolf the hell out of here'.

I grabbed Wolf's hand, as we dashed out of there. Unfortunately, the townspeople heard us, and spotted me dragging the wolf along.

Somehow, they already knew he was no ordinary wolf.

"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!"

"KILL IT BEFORE IT CALLS REINFORCEMENTS!"

They gave chase to us as we headed for Mt. Ebott.

"W-Why are we going to the mountain?! We'll be trapped!" Wolf exclaimed.

"Don't you realize? The monsters are underground, that kid must've went up the mountain and fell there." I explained.

Wolf nodded and began running beside me, the townspeople still on our tail.

Eventually we reach the base of the mountain. Wolf begins climbing, but I turn around to face the town

"H-Hey! What're you doing?! Get up here!" Wolf shouts.

"If we both climb up there, there'll be no chance we'll survive. If I can stall them, you'll still have a chance."

Ice Wolf began to protest, but I hushed him. "Don't look back. Go home." I turned around and placed a stern expression on my face, to hide my true fear and sorrow from being torn away from Wolf.

At least this way, he can be with his family. His friends.

His kind.

I dash back to the town, ready to face the townspeople.

I feel something in my chest. Something powerful, pushing me on even when my legs wanted to give. When I wanted to go back to Wolf.

But _I_ refused.


	6. An Ending

I awoke in a small room. I looked around, seeing only pure darkness.

I tried to move, but my limbs seemed shackled to some table.

"Traitor."

W-Who said that? I tried to speak, but my mouth was gagged.

"Aiding a fugitive…how disappointing."

I followed the voice to the corner of the room. They lit a match, showing their face and a small segment of the room.

Ah, the town leader.

My Father.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

I looked at him with eyes of anger and resentment, as he scowled at me and circled the table I was on.

"…Why would you do this to your kind?! To me?...Now I have to set an example, to insure it doesn't happen again." S-Set an…example?

That was then he lit several torches placed about the room.

Ah. That's where I was.

The torture chamber.

My Father being the town leader, he told me many things. Some was about this room; which to say that he never tortured anyone, but it was put in by the king.

For such situations.

I watched as my Father, the man I looked up to, grabbed a nearby tool. I knew it was my end. There was nothing I could do.

I just hoped that Wolf made it back to his home. With his kind.

I was hit with strike after strike, my Father angering from the small amount of grunts that escaped my lips. He wanted me to plead for my life. To see that I was wrong. To see what I had done to them.

…But I refused.


End file.
